


Rewards

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem Musou | Fire Emblem Warriors
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:44:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Niles is pleasantly rewarded.





	Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'blush'

"Niles!" Sakura ran up along side him, though she couldn't quite meet his curious gaze. 

"What is it, my dear princess? Are you blushing?" 

"I... I just wanted to thank you for your help earlier," Sakura said quickly. "So... Thank you!" 

As she turned to leave, Niles gently caught her with one arm and pulled her embarrassingly close. 

"That's all I get?" he questioned, and for a moment Sakura wasn't at all sure how to respond. "If there's anything else..." 

Sakura didn't have any words, but she did have an idea. 

And she blushed for the rest of the day.


End file.
